


Young Master

by Melochromiac



Category: Suikoden
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shounen-ai, Top!Tir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melochromiac/pseuds/Melochromiac
Summary: "Do you know I'm not young anymore?"It was both a simple and difficult question, at least in Gremio's case.





	Young Master

That day they settled into an inn after long travelling. God knows how much they needed rest. After getting a room (which is quite rare on most inns due to the owner prefer to neglect privacy at its best) with two beds inside, both Tir and Gremio put their belongings somewhere nearby the bed. They thought they'll be staying in a better inn for once in a while, boy, how they were wrong. The bed sheets was mostly stained with dust and several questionable liquid's remains. much to Gremio's shock. As per his rule to, 1) Give the best everything for Young Master, he decided then to take off the sheets and asked for newer and cleaner sheets from the innkeeper.

In the room, Tir just waited around Gremio doing his whatever thing. Later that time, Gremio was holding several folds of clean white sheets in his hands and smiled to Tir,

"The innkeeper gave me new ones, but I have to help clean the dirty ones. Young Master, please wait a bit as I change the sheets,"

What a great customer service.

The so-called Young Master sat down on a chair that was paired with the study desk in the room they rented. Legs crossed, Tir glanced towards the moving figure of Gremio as he changes the sheets of the beds with newer and cleaner ones. His distance was not far enough from the desk and it led his hand start to pander around the trim of the ebony-wooden structure, as if checking whether it's sturdy or not for him to lean in--and so he did, before calling on Gremio's name,

"Gremio,"

Like an usual signal, Gremio quickly turned towards Tir's direction, stopping whatever he was currently doing and responded in urgent manner, "Yes, Young Master?" Somehow both Tir's presence and voice was always able to make Gremio in his alert state, as if he's like some dictator that needs his servant to do everything exactly how he described and exactly in time. Despite him not qualifying to be such dictator, Gremio still acts like he was under one, nonetheless.

Back in his younger and pampered good life, he wouldn't notice how tense and how Gremio overreacts too much towards him, like as if it was a normal thing to see him like such, the manservant of McDohl family whose duty is to take care of him and his family as perfectly as possible.

Young and foolish, he was.

Gremio was giving so much, he treated Tir like his own son. Back then Tir's naivety would block such thought from coming to his mind, since he was always used to the stagnant lively day where Gremio, Cleo, and Pahn, was there to protect and do everything for him. But things change.

"You always called me Young Master... I'm not young anymore, you know?"

Well, certainly not quite. But their age gap is quite big, even if Tir reached his mid-twenties, Gremio will still be the one who's way older. Not to mention that his master also bears one of 27 True Runes--The Soul Eater. Tir will never age while Gremio, even though he died--and then revived, he was and still a normal human being who ages normally.

The fact remains, though. It was already two years since the war. It was two years since Gremio agreed to travel with his one and only remaining master--that is Tir McDohl. Tir was already of age, his eyes no longer showed the innocence like he once was back in those peaceful days, days before the storm. He would tickle and make fun of Gremio in such childish manner--like a young boy usually be. But right now, who sat in front of him was no longer... That mischievously innocent boy in the past.

He who sat in front of him right now is a man, who had carried tons of burdens and experienced miseries during his fight as Liberation Army's leader. He who sat in front of him right now is an adult, who...

"Um, still, you're younger than me... Young Master,"

"Who cares? It's about time for me to be called as your actual Master anyway, Gremio,"

'Master Tir'

He who sat in front of him right now is an adult, who could play and stir this indescribable feeling inside him.

The servant stood with a lost blank stare, probably processing what to do with his sudden talk topic. Tir's lips curved into a prudent smirk, and he proceeded to tease Gremio further as he stood up from his seat,

"Well? I'd like to hear you call me 'Master' now,"

"Uhh... Well... I'm..." Gremio glanced around to find an excuse and he took the ball of dirty sheets onto his hand, and with a bit of forced smile, he responded to Tir, "I-I have to do the laundry first,"

"Oh, come on, Gremio," Tir chuckled when his feet lightly carried him closer to Gremio. Not only their age, their height's gap was really noticeable when they stood so close to each other. Still, Gremio was the one that's definitely left defenseless when he saw how unwavering the gaze his master gave him, "It's an order,"

Goodness. Gremio never thought this day would come. He was okay when Tir teases and mischiefs around him like a little boy he was. This kind of teasing... He didn't know exactly how to respond. He could just call him 'Master' without any doubt, shouldn't he? Afterall, what Tir said was true. His only master now is Tir, and he's not getting any younger, despite his appearance also not getting older either. But the fact is, it is not that easy. At least in his case.

Gremio almost felt like his heart could burst at any second, the blood was raising into his head and definitely even Tir could see how embarrassed Gremio was to think about what he's ordered to do. He looked down, not daring to see Tir eyes-to-eyes,

"M-Ma... Master..."

His lengthy, ever shy response made Tir even more amused and he snickered to himself, "Again, but this time, look at me,"

At this point, Gremio gave up and did as he was told, and so, Gremio finally let the word out clearly,

"Master..." After he did his job, Tir took the laundry off of Gremio's hands and dropped it on the floor, much to Gremio's shock, he was about to catch the sheets on reflex, but Tir caught both of his hands first, pushing Gremio down to sit on the bed's side, and unfortunately, down the laundry go. Gremio gave a really frustrated sigh then he glanced to Tir again,

"Y-young Master, you shouldn't have done that, I--"

"Ssh, Gremio,"

Tir hushed Gremio's worry away, and reduced his distance. Despite Gremio not wanting to struggle away from his master's grips, somehow Tir held his hands still with slight force. Now face to face, Gremio swallowed his saliva. There were no sound or words coming out from their mouth, only silent stare. Then at one point Tir smiled,

 

"Gremio, I'm no longer your 'Young Master',"

"I am no child anymore, there are lots of things I can do myself. You can rely on me too,"

"B... But..."

"No buts, Gremio,"

Releasing both wrists of his servant, Tir took the fallen sheets into his hands, "I will do the laundry, you can rest a little bit,"

"Eh?!" 

Gremio almost choked himself on his spit, then he quickly stood up, "No, Young Master! It's my jo--"

"Did you not remember what I just said?"

Of course.

Of course Gremio remember. But the sudden habit change, as if Gremio could just let Tir do what he was always supposed to do. No, then what's his worth as a servant?

"... Still, it's my job... As your servant,"

With head hung low, Gremio pleaded in the most ambiguous way. Tir just sighed and pinched his servant's nose as both joking and kind of reassuring gesture,

"Do you not trust me?"

"... I... Trust you, Young Master,"

"Good, then leave it to me, alright? You're not just a mere servant to me,"

What? Gremio almost couldn't believe what he heard and spontaneously he raised his head and was expectantly looking at Tir--who in return just grinned as if he knew what Gremio was thinking,

"Heh, I will talk to you again later, Gremio. Just rest, alright?"

Then Tir hurried off from the room and to downstairs, leaving Gremio all tired from the mental sport fest he was put on by Tir. Even he could hear his own heart beating loudly in their now perfectly silent room, and Gremio just glanced down while clutching into his chest--as if trying to calm it down.

"... Master... How you've grown..."

"Into a very cruel man..."

With a sigh, Gremio laid down on the clean bed and closed his eyes, and lips curved into a very happy smile.


End file.
